The Lost Fairytale Character
by AFireInside23
Summary: What if one fairytale character isn't exactly the REAL one. The real one was actually sent away to OUR world after their parent decided it was time for a change, a change to let them decide what they want. Now, when the threat of having that secret leaked out, the Royals and even the Rebels must come together to find that character before it's too late. Rated T to be safe!


**Hello, hello,HEeEeEeElLlLlOoOoOoO EVERYBODY! *pizzazz hands* My name is AFireInside23, aka bunch of other names that I'm not typing, and welcome to the first of many of what will be me never updating probably ever because I'm just a horrible, horrible person. :D (Nah, I'm not a horrible person, just a teen with not much time on my hands)**

**Now, we all know why these things exists..ya know, authors notes here…..to make sure we, the authors, not only do not get out butts kick, but to let you, our precious, wittle, itty, bitty fans, and get to know us before you start reading our art with words just so you'll be scared off and we can be forever alone with our minds…well, at least me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No? That isn't fun- just forget it, let's get on to the point of this.**

**This chapter will be short and sweet, a thing to let me know as to how you guys like it before I get really into it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, AFIREINSIDE23, IN NO WAY OWN Ever After High, BUT IS OWN BY Mattel. **

**I DO OWN ANY OF THESE OCs THAT DO APPEAR WITHIN THIS STORY.**

**Key for this chapter because it's going to be really confusing for you guys if this doesn't exsist:**

_**Xxx: italic bold means in dream**_

_Xxx: italic means oc thoughts_

**Xxx: bold means you're beloved author**

Xxx: Normal means oc narrating.****

**Chapter One: The Lost Fairytale**

_**"Hurry! Please, take her somewhere safe. Anywhere, please!" A woman with an almost milky, caramel complexion and golden hair cried over the loud banging that disturbed the once peaceful, moonlight atmosphere within her chambers. She handed over her the bundled that was in her arms over to a tall, lanky figure who was devoured in a ragged cloak.**_

"_**Don't you worry about what will happen to you? The people around you? You might all just disappear, and for what? Just to keep your child from spinning gold for 3 days and marrying a king?" The voice wavered from under the cloak, it was almost like a whisper that could easily be missed if not alerted to their surroundings right now. **_

"_**Just as long as she gets to choose what she wants to be, I'll always be happy. You and I know what they feed to everybody else is not true and will no longer be kept from making me do what's right for her…she deserves to choose, not be forced into a path of being doomed to be nothing but a label of a title that will never describe her and having to marry a buffoon like I did." Her small delicate hands shaked as she looked down at the bundle within the figure's arms. Oh, how her blue eyes filled with sorrow at the sight of knowing that she'll never see her dear baby ever again, or even see the light of day. "This what must be done." She whispered through the lump that began to form in her mouth.**_

"_**MELISSA, COME OUT THIS INSTANCE! WE HAVE A STORY TO COMPLETE!" The voice screamed behind the locked the doors of the Queen's room. The banging still raved on, becoming harder and harder until the noise made a realization within the Queen's head.**_

_** "You must leave now! Now!" The Queen, Melissa, began to push the figure towards the window that was in her chambers with all her might that lied within her delicate frame. These are the times where she wished she was allowed to become stronger instead of having to take idiotic, useless classes like she was thrown into with no say. **_

_** "My dear," The figure grabbed her arms, stopping her. Those sickly looking hands stood so out on her complexion "calm down. It will take them some time before they can even break through your doors, even with a plank." **_

_** "We can't risk anymore my love. Charles will go mad seeing you again and even more so when he realizes what I'm doing with our child." She turned around, almost crying out at him to jump realizing that her door could no longer bare the abuse it was receiving.**_

_** "I stand corrected, it's break-"**_

_** "GO!" She screamed. She picked up her cream and gold ballgown, and frantically ran over to her dresser as she began to move it to block the door now.**_

_** "MELISSA, STOP THIS MADNESS AND COME OUT HERE!" The king roared behind the door, sticking his hand through the opening the crack.**_

_** "Please, don't let her forget that I love her!" The Queen cried out to the figure.**_

_** "I won't." The figure removed his hood, revealing only his head of dark brown hair. **_

_** "And don't forget….I lo-"**_

My eyes flew open, I was sweating like crazy and breathing hard. The only thing meeting me was the darkness of the night, or early morning, sky that surrounded me in my room. The sound of crickets chirping hit my ears indicating that at least the sun wouldn't be coming up soon….which I hope is right.

"S-stupid, dreams." I groaned, sitting up in my bed. I glanced over at my alarm clock seeing 2:35 A.M. in bright red looking right back at me…..on a Monday morning. _"Great….just great. Let's see how long it takes me to fall back asleep, this is a perfect way to start school this week." _I sighed, dumping my head into my pillow. "Why can't I just sleep…..like a normal person." I mumbled into the pillow, mentally praying that I'll do the ever impossible for me and eventually fall back asleep.

_"Good going Millie Gold's body…good going."_

**Alright, alright I made it sweet and short just to get feedback from you guys on what I could do differently, how it is, blah blah, etc- you get the idea, just like I said! I don't want to get deep into this and not have anybody like it so leave me a review and tell me what you think! I promise, if this is liked I'll make sure to give that long chapter!**

**AFIREINSIDE23**


End file.
